


Yukiko and Chie's Wonderful World of Dicking (And Other Characters Too!)

by ProfYana



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfYana/pseuds/ProfYana
Summary: Chapter 1: When Chie grew a dick, her and Yukiko began exploring their sexuality together. Yukiko's been teasing Chie all day, waiting till nightfall so they can begin their fun...Tales of Persona 4 girls and their futanari girlfriends. Will add pairings as they're introduced. Hope to keep this up for a while as I think of new ideas. Feel free to suggest chapters as well.





	1. Chie/Yukiko Camp Fun 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> When Chie grew a dick, her and Yukiko began exploring their sexuality together. Yukiko's been teasing Chie all day, waiting till nightfall so they can begin their fun...

"Ugh! This is so, nhg, annoying!" complained Chie, hitting the base of the tent they were in. Yukiko just bobbed on Chie's big, meaty cock, focusing on mitigating the annoyance of her girlfriend. "I ask for one moment of peace—just one!—to get an, ah, awesome blowjob from my awesome girlfriend, and what, ung, happens?"

It was June, and they were on their school's overnight camping trip. Chie and Yukiko had waited until their tent mate was asleep before engaging in their activities, but they hadn't anticipated the latest development. Yukiko had been working Chie up all day, from teasing her on the way up, to making a few too many sausage puns while cooking dinner. And finally, finally, when they had an opportunity to mess around, the snoring began.

And then, for what felt like the first time in eternity, silence. "That's what I'm talking about!" Chie exclaimed, stroking Yukiko's hair. Yukiko responded by running her tongue from the base of the shaft to head, ending with a peck on the tip. Chie sighed in pleasure and reached around to stroke Yukiko through her panties. The black haired beauty moaned onto Chie's penis, sending wondrous vibrations through it.

Chie let two of her fingers creep into Yukiko's panties, stroking her pussy directly. She could feel how wet and sticky it was, how horny it was. How horny Yukiko was. For Chie. Only two months ago, none of this had seemed possible. They were best friends, sure, but there was always this... gap between them. But with the advent of the TV world, everything changed. They had realized their feelings for each other and had been fooling around ever since. Chie brought her fingers to her face, savoring the sweet smell, before sucking the juices off. The taste was marvelous.

But just as they were happily settling into their relations, a wail of rhinoceros-that-just-walked-in-on-its-parents'-private-time proportions erupted from their tent mate, shattering any chance of them finishing their business in that tent.

"That's it, I give up. Come on, Yukiko, we're going somewhere more... private," said Chie, pulling up the pants of her school sweat suit. She started to make towards the tent flap, but was stopped by Yukiko grabbing her shirt sleeve.

"But what about Mr. Morooka?" asked Yukiko. "Hasn't it been a while since he walked by our tent? Shouldn't he be coming by again soon? What if we get caught?"

"Well I could always give him a nice throat fucking. That oughta shut him up," replied Chie.

"Chie! We can't sexually assault our teacher!" exclaimed Yukiko, stepping back a little.

"Relax. I'm only joking. Not that he doesn't need one. But I wouldn't cheat on you with him anyway. You're all I need," said Chie, stepping forward toward Yukiko and grabbing a nice fistful of ass. Yukiko moaned a little at the touch. "Now come on. If he catches us, we'll just say we were going to the bathroom."

"Fine," Yukiko conceded. "I'll go. But where are we going, anyway? I don't want to end up getting caught in the middle of... You know... Like last time."

"You'll see," Chie said, grinning. Oh she'd see for sure.

* * *

Slipping through the campsite unseen proved to be quite easy, as Morooka was far too busy drunkenly yelling at a person-shaped bush to get back in its tent to notice the couple. Chie led them up above the camp, into the woods. She had found the perfect spot while cleaning earlier in the day. Behind a giant boulder, the ground dipped a bit, creating a secluded clearing. Perfect for a bit of fun.

"Alright, Yukiko, here we are," Chie said, smirking, as she led Yukiko into the clearing. Her cock strained against her nightclothes as she thought about what they were finally about to do.

Yukiko looked around, confirming that they were in a private enough place. "Okay, I believe you. We can have our fun here."

Chie grasped Yukiko's shoulder, turning the black-haired beauty towards her. "Good, I've been wanting this _all day_..." Chie took hold of Yukiko's chin and pulled their lips together. Their tongues danced around each other, their saliva mixing. Chie slid her hands down to Yukiko's firm backside, giving it a nice squeeze.

They continued to make out, their kisses growing ever more intense and feverish. Yukiko squeezed Chie's breasts through her clothes, eliciting a moan and further strain on Chie's pants. Yukiko reached down and grabbed the bulge, giving it a quick stroke. Chie responded by sticking a hand down the front of Yukiko's pants, playing with her clit. Yukiko moaned into Chie's mouth, before pulling away, a string of saliva forming between them.

"Chie, ah, I love you so much..." Yukiko moaned, her face flushed red. "Now, let's get those pants off so I can return the favor..."

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Chie exclaimed. Yukiko knelt in front of her, reaching for the waistband. She pulled them down, over Chie's engorged cock. The cock bounced free, lightly slapping Yukiko in the face. She breathed in happily. It smelled so good. Even better than it did earlier... Yukiko stood back up, grasping the dick and stroking it

"Now lie down, Chie," Yukiko whispered in Chie's ear, her hot breath tickling the athlete's senses. Chie took off her pants the rest of the way and laid them on the ground, sitting on them. Yukiko leaned down towards the cock. Chie thought she was going to continue the awesome blowjob from earlier, but Yukiko continued passed her cock, and even under her balls.

"Yukiko? Are you doing what I think yo—Oh!" Chie had thought she had known where this was going. But Yukiko had never done that before. Chie moaned in approval and stroked Yukiko's head she ate out her pussy, thrusting her tongue in before pulling back to suckle on her clit. "Oh damn, ugh, Yukiko. That hasn't seen any, ooohh, action since me and my new buddy here, mmh... got to know each other. I thought, ah, you weren't 'into' girls like that?"

Yukiko responded by sticking a finger in Chie while giving her clit a long, hard, tongue filled suck. Chie moaned happily, prompting Yukiko to add a finger. The musk of Chie's balls right above her nose filled her nostrils, invoking a passionate fire within Yukiko. She doubled down on her assault of Chie's moist vagina, thrusting two fingers deep into her snatch, and giving her clit a tongue bath.

Chie's legs began to quiver, her toes curling. Her mind went white as Yukiko entered a fever pitch. There was nothing else on her mind but the wonderful pleasure her girlfriend was giving her. "Ahh! I'm cumming!" Chie exclaimed, holding Yukiko's head in place, her pussy squirting juice all over Yukiko's face. Yukiko gave her one last lick, before leaning back. Her face was glistening in the moonlight with Chie's juice.

"It's true," Yukiko said, "I don't like girls like that. But I do like you. Every." Yukiko grabbed Chie's as-of-yet-unrelieved dick. "Part." She passionately kissed Chie. "Of." She unzipped Chie's jacket, opening it and taking the breast in her hand. "You. Not just the wonderful penis you have. Even the girly parts." She took one of Chie's nipples in her mouth, feeling it harden under her hot breath. "You know what?" she said, pulling back as Chie moaned, "Especially the girly parts."

"Well in that case, let's see if I can show you how much _I_ like _your_ girly parts," Chie responded, pouncing on Yukiko as they fell back.


	2. Chie/Yukiko Camp Fun 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chie and Yukiko continue their fun.

Chie was kneeling over Yukiko, staring hungrily into her eyes. The pleasure of her orgasm still lingered faintly in her system. It only made her want to return the favor even more.

“Okay, Yukiko,” stated Chie, giving Yukiko a peck on the forehead. “Let’s get those sweet boobs out,” she said, unzipping Yukiko’s jacket. Her own breasts still hung out of her already open jacket, their nipples still hard from Yukiko’s ministrations.

Yukiko sat up and began peeling off her jacket. “These ‘sweet’ boobs are all yours, Chie,” Yukiko said, placing her jacket down next to her. Her nipples tingled in the cool mountain air. “As long as your fine boobs are all mine.”

“They’re all yours, babe. Always.”

 They reached for each other’s breasts and leaned in to kiss each other. Their tongue’s intertwined as Chie reached for a nipple, rubbing her thumb over it, eliciting a delightful moan from Yukiko. Chie broke the kiss and moved down, suckling on her neck. She stayed there for a moment, forming a hickey, before trailing her kisses down to her breasts. She licked around the black-haired girl’s areola, and then began lightly sucking on her nipple. The athlete switched to Yukiko’s other breast, giving it the same treatment. Yukiko started stroking Chie’s hair affectionately, her breathing getting heavier as she became more aroused. More wet.

Chie left her breasts and moved further down, planting kisses and nibbles down Yukiko’s stomach. The girl under Chie began squirming at the action. “Snrk! Stop it, Chie! Pfft… You know I’m ha, ticklish there!” Yukiko whined. Truth be told, she was ticklish in many places on her body, her stomach being one of the more sensitive areas. But the pleasure from Chie’s loving kisses was undeniable. She instinctively began rubbing her legs together, her heat becoming nigh unbearable. Yukiko reached down and took Chie’s chin in her hand. “Come here, sweetie, and let’s get that jacket off.”

“Only if I get to take your pants off!” Chie exclaimed, smirking. And so, they stripped each other until they were both buck naked. And Chie resumed her loving kisses, starting from Yukiko’s shins, moving up to her thighs, just inches from the soaking honey pot that lay before her. Chie could feel Yukiko quiver as she came within nary an inch of her core. She began hearing whispers of Yukiko repeating ‘Chie’ over and over. And then she sank her tongue in, drinking deep from the delectable treat before her.

“Ah, fuck, Chie!” Yukiko moaned, grabbing Chie’s hair. Chie just kept on licking at the hot crevice, feeling its softness around her lips and tongue. The smell was mouthwatering, with just the tiniest hint of sweat. She flicked her tongue across Yukiko’s clit, while she reached down and probed a finger at Yukiko’s back entrance.

“Oh, ah, Chie! I don’t, oomph, know how much longer I can take! Hah~!” Yukiko groaned. Chie responded by sticking two fingers in her sopping entrance, while kissing her way back up Yukiko’s body. When she got to her breasts, Chie sped up her finger-fucking, while sucking hard on a nipple. “Ah! Hng! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Yukiko almost yelled. Chie’s ministrations intensified, turning Yukiko into a quivering mess.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Yukiko’s essence squirted all over Chie’s hand, while her mouth stayed firmly locked on her nipple. She slowly eased her actions, letting Yukiko down slowly, but surely. When Yukiko’s breathing finally returned to normal, Chie finally let go of her nipple, letting of a little pop as she did so.

“Damn, Yukiko. If I wasn’t absolutely sure Morooka was passed out in the bushes somewhere, I’m sure we’d have been caught already,” Chie said, looking up at hear beautiful, flushed girlfriend.

“Chie, if some part of you didn’t want to get caught, you wouldn’t have done all of those wonderful things to me.”

Chie brought her hand behind her head, laughing slightly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Of course, if Morooka did catch us, I’d really have to give him that face-fucking I was talking about. Sorry if I got a little carried away there.” Chie looked up at Yukiko, only to find her smirking.

“Hey, I didn’t say _I_ didn’t want to be caught as well. Now come here and let’s see if I can make you scream,” Yukiko said, bringing Chie’s face up for a kiss. Their kiss lasted but a moment, though, as Yukiko grabbed Chie by the shoulders and flipped them over, so her head was level with Chie’s hard cock. “This hasn’t been getting enough attention since we got out here. Let me fix that. We didn’t get to finish earlier, after all…” Yukiko brought her lips down to the base, kissing her way back up to the head.

Yukiko took the head in her mouth and gave it a good suck, before giving the head a quick lick, and then moving down to Chie’s balls. She took one in her mouth and fondled it with her tongue, loving the salty taste. She did the same for the other, before popping it out of her mouth and licking her way back up to the tip.

“Ah, Yukiko! Hagh, you’re so good,” Chie moaned. Yukiko’s legs were near Chie’s head, so the two of them were almost laying parallel. That gave Chie an idea. “Hey, oh yeah, if you promise to make me scream, fuck, I promise to make you scream.”

Yukiko momentarily paused her blowjob. “Oh? And how do you propose to that when I’ve got you wrapped around my fi—” Yukiko was interrupted by Chie reaching under her and pulling the pair together, so Chie was under Yukiko, with their heads at opportune positions. “Oh, I see, Chie.” Yukiko had secretly been hoping for this. She was a rather huge fan of this position.  “Well, regardless, I’m gonna make you scream first.”

“Pfft, you think you can beat me? Well, not in that way, but you know what I mean! I’ll get you first!” Chie exclaimed, pulling Yukiko’s still-slightly-tender pussy down on to her face, diving right in with vigor. Yukiko let out a small groan, but quickly got to work on Chie, bringing the cock as deep into her mouth as she could take it, sucking with fervor.

They worked at each other continuously, upping the intensity to make the other cum. Chie nibbled at Yukiko’s clit, causing Yukiko to moan into Chie’s cock, sending vibrations down it which caused Chie to moan into Yukiko’s slit. Unfortunately for Chie, she knew her limit was soon, as her cock hadn’t had a release all day, and Yukiko had just cum minutes prior. In an effort to secure her victory, however, Chie let two fingers wander upward, to Yukiko’s rear entrance.

“Ah!” Yukiko exclaimed, pulling her head up from Chie’s cock. as she felt the two fingers start to stretch her ass. “Well, two can play at that game, Chie.” Yukiko resumed her blowjob, but let two of her both hands creep down below, one to Chie’s balls, and the other to her pussy.  As she began her assault anew, she began to feel that warm feeling bubbling up from deep inside. Yukiko knew she was close to cumming, but she wasn’t about to let Chie win. She felt Chie’s cock swell even more, growing rock hard. Yukiko knew this was a sign she was about to cum.

And just as she thought that, Chie screamed into her pussy, just as her cock exploded into Yukiko’s mouth, jetting down her throat. She tried to swallow all of it, but couldn’t keep it contained in her mouth. She pulled off as the last few spurts covered her face. The action almost made Yukiko cum, but she didn’t quite get there. Chie pulled her sweat-and-juice-lined face face away from Yukiko’s pussy, panting heavily.

“Guess you win, huh?” Chie said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

“Yep!” Yukiko exclaimed. “And that means you have to do whatever I want.”

“When did we agree to that?”

“Just now. But don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll be just as fun for you as it is for me,” Yukiko said, climbing off Chie. “Remember, you didn’t quite finish me off,” she said as she poked Chie’s still-hard cock. “And it looks like you could go another round or two…” Yukiko trailed off.

“Oh, you bet!” Chie grinned, leaning up and giving Yukiko a peck before gently pushing her back and getting in between her legs. Yukiko moaned as Chie rubbed her cock up and down her pussy.

“Come ooonnn,” Yukiko complained.

“’Come on’ what?” Chie asked as she continued her ministrations.

Yukiko reached up and pulled Chie’s head closer to her. “Fuck me,” she whispered in Chie’s ear.

“Okay. Well, you asked for it.” Chie rammed her cock into Yukiko’s vagina, stuffing it all the way. She thrusted a slow and steady rhythm, focusing on her partner’s pleasure, rather than her own. She gripped Yukiko’s supple thighs as she fucked her tight, pink snatch. Chie’s small breasts jiggled, as sweat ran down them. She was thankful then for how athletic she was, or else she wouldn’t be able to keep up with Yukiko’s libido. The erotic scent of their arousal and sweat filled their nostrils, driving Chie to increase the tempo.

Yukiko mewled in pleasure, losing herself in the moment. The way Chie looked over her, driving her cock between her wet lips, was far more passionate than Yukiko remembered from their previous endeavors. Maybe it was the fact that they were breaking so many rules, and had such a high chance of being caught, but as Chie drilled Yukiko’s moist pussy, bringing her cock home again and again, Yukiko thought how beautiful Chie was in the moonlight. Chie’s eyes were sparkling, her hair was slick with sweat, sticking to her brow, and her face was tinted red. Chie’s cum still sat on Yukiko’s face, still warm. She brought a hand up and wiped it off with her fingers before bringing them to her mouth.

Chie noticed that, and it gave her strength anew to further speed up the fucking. Yukiko moaned in approval, her mouth still wrapped around her fingers, sucking the cum off. As Chie grew ever more passionate, she noticed the rough ground lightly scraping her knees. She knew Yukiko must have it worse, having her whole back on the ground, so she pulled out. Yukiko whimpered in dissatisfaction, but Chie just smiled and encouraged Yukiko to get on her hands and knees. And with Yukiko in place, Chie thrusted back in, resuming right where they left off.

Chie liked this position a lot. It really let go wild with the fucking. Just as she was about to lose herself in the throes of passion, however, she noticed a small cut on Yukiko’s back, bleeding but a touch. As Yukiko’s moans turned ever more intense, Chie leaned down to give a kiss to the cut, licking around it. She felt Yukiko’s legs twist around under her at the action, and Yukiko leaned up into Chie’s lips. Chie’s breasts rubbed lightly on Yukiko’s back eliciting a moan back.

Yukiko had felt the sting of the cut as it happened, but she had been too focused on the pleasure to pay it any heed. But now her whole mind was focused on it; on the feeling of Chie’s hot tongue running down her back, licking up and down the cut. Chie pulled away as the thrusting became ever more intense, their animalistic groans reverberating through the mountains. Chie’s balls slapped against Yukiko, her wondrous girldick spearing in and out of her vagina.

Yukiko leaned up, turning around slightly to capture Chie’s lips in a hot, steamy kiss. Chie responded by running a finger along Yukiko’s asshole, eliciting another heated groan of approval. Not to be outdone, Yukiko reached down for Chie’s pussy, managing to catch it between thrusts. That drove Chie even wilder, her thrusts reaching a fever pitch. Neither of them cared any longer about their surroundings, or the rough ground underneath them. They only cared about each other, and the love they shared. Yukiko’s late, shame filled nights masturbating to the thought of Chie growing a dick, and Chie’s quick passion filled exploits in the bathroom brought on by the sheer sight of Yukiko in a sweaty gym uniform were all nothing compared to the pleasure and love they shared that night.

“Hhngg! Ah! I can’t hold it anymore, Chie!” Yukiko climaxed at that moment, tightening her pussy around Chie’s dick, sending Chie over the edge as well.

“I can’t…. Oh! I can’t…. God! Ah! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” Chie’s cum gushed into Yukiko’s hot snatch, filling it to the brim with her gooey love. As she emptied her seed deep into Yukiko’s depths, it started to overflow, leaking down onto the ground beneath them. Chie’s thrusts slowed and slowed, until finally the last few spurts let themselves go into Yukiko. Chie fell back landing softly on her clothes, which were littered haphazardly across the dirt. Chie panted lightly, sweat running down her face. She looked up at the sky, at the twinkling stars, millions of lightyears away. In the midst of her unusually deep thought, she didn’t hear Yukiko get up and crawl over to her, planting a loving kiss on her lips, and lying down next to her, cuddling up in her arms.

“I love you, Chie,” Yukiko sighed.

“I love you too, Yukiko,” Chie replied wrapping her arm around Yukiko, keeping her close. They stayed like that for a little while, basking in their afterglow, the cum still leaking from Yukiko’s vagina. “Hey, you know what?” Chie asked.

“What?”

“Here we are deep in the mountains, with these beautiful stars and good friends. A few months ago, all I’d have been doing on this was pulling a couple pranks, maybe beating on Yosuke a little. But now everything’s changed. Now all I can think of is you. This thing we’ve been doing. This relationship. It’s changed my life. I can be more open, more honest. And it’s all thanks to you. When I say I love you, don’t think even for a second that I mean anything else. It’s not just a heat of the moment… thing. I really do love you. But I know this can’t go on forever. Yu is just your type after all, so I’d get it if you maybe wanted to… You know, go to him?” Chie felt something wet on her side, where Yukiko’s face was. “Hey? What are you—?” She was interrupted by Yukiko lunging up at her capturing her in one more, tear-soaked kiss, with all the love the two of them felt behind it.

Yukiko pulled away and looked Chie dead in the eyes. “Don’t think for a second that I don’t love you just as much as you love me. Sure, I may have had a basic attraction to him when he first moved here, but I never—never—stopped loving you. I think I’ve loved you for a lot longer than maybe I realized. I used to masturbate to thoughts of you with a dick, but I figured that was because you were the closest thing I had to a friend that was a boy. I realized earlier, as we were walking up here, that no one else would be able to make me do that. And that maybe I wasn’t making that clear enough to you. Dick or no dick, you’re still a girl, and I know that even you sometimes want to feel like one. Because you are a girl. My girl. My lover. And whenever you feel insignificant, or someone puts you down, just remember that we’re in this together. We’ll make it work. Because we love each other, and there’s nothing that can stop us.”

It was Chie’s turn to cry at that point, as she pulled Yukiko tighter against her, kissing the top of her head. “Thank you,” she whispered, just audible enough that Yukiko could hear it.

“Can we stay here a little longer?” Yukiko asked.

“We can stay here forever, as far as I’m concerned.”

* * *

 

After a while longer, the two of them put their clothes back on and cleaned up, wiping of any excess dirt and cum. As they made their way back to camp, they mused about Morooka, and whether he heard them. But just as they made it into camp, they found him passed out in the bushes, just as Chie predicted.

“Haha. See, I told you so,” Chie said, snickering. But just as she said that, she accidentally stepped on a stick, causing a rather loud snapping noise.

“Wha…? Huh? Where am I?” Morooka groaned, sitting up groggily. “Wait, what are two students doing out of their tents? Get back in there now! And… Wait, what’s that strand of white in your hair, Miss Amagi…?”

Yukiko blushed and covered the bit she evidently missed with her hand. “Uh… a cobweb. The bathroom hasn’t been cleaned properly,” she replied, hoping that Morooka was too out of it to notice the lie.

“Oh, I see… Well, get back to your tents, damn you!” he yelled. As the pair walked past, his eyes wandered down to the hips, checking the students out, when he noticed the bulge in Chie’s pants. “Wait, huh? Miss Satonaka?”

Chie walked right up to him and said, “Yep. That’s exactly what you think it is. Now, if you don’t want some ‘cobwebs’ in your stomach, you’ll just forget what you saw here and go harass some other kids.”

Morooka gulped and quickly stood up, exasperated. “Yes, Miss Satonaka. Uh… Be sure to get back to your tents now… Bye!” Morooka stumbled away, as if running for his life.

The two laughed about the encounter the whole time back to their tent, where they promptly passed out in each other’s arms, with even the incessant snoring of their tentmate not enough to keep them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, decided to upload this just after finishing it again, so again I didn't really edit it much. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the comments. Anyway, hope you had a... good time reading this. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. It's been a long, long time since I uploaded anything fanfiction related. I also used to go by a different name, and never posted to this site... But I always go to the Persona 4 fandom first whenever I browse here, and there are never enough futa stories when I log on. So I decided to make my own. First time writing smut, and I didn't really go back over this to edit it much, so hopefully it turned out good. Next chapter will perhaps finally have them actually having sex.


End file.
